moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
New Hearthglen (Raven)
}} New Hearthglen was a fortified city that served as the primary base of operations for the Scarlet Onslaught during the War against the Lich King. It was the primary garrison and initial harbor for the Scarlet expedition in Northrend. The forces within, as well as the Onslaught itself, were at the command of High General Brigitte Abbendis and Grand Admiral Barean Westwind. The city was quickly constructed upon the Onslaught's arrival in Northrend. Surrounded by stone walls, it included a cathedral, blacksmith, barracks, stables, chapel, lumber mill, abbey and a small handful of homes that housed the Onslaught's forces. A small harbor that was known as the Crusader's Landing can be found along the shore just south of the city, where the Onslaught first arrived in Northrend. The Onslaught used New Hearthglen as its primary staging ground during the open months of the conflict, lashing out against Forsaken and Horde forces alike. Ultimately the Warsong Offensive, eager to end the Onslaught's attacks against Venomspite, began a siege of New Hearthglen, providing cover for a number of Forsaken assassins to infiltrate the city and assassinate the remaining Onslaught leadership. New Hearthglen was saved only by the attack on the Wrathgate, which ravaged the Horde's morale and resulted in their tactical retreat. New Hearthglen stood, but its fortifications were badly damaged, its leadership all killed, and many of its defenders slaughtered. Franklin Gloeckner took charge of the disorganized survivors, who will be referred to as the New Hearthglen Onslaught, but for the time being New Hearthglen was no longer a powerhouse in the Dragonblight. The Army of the Truthful, a radical splinter of the mainland Scarlet Crusade, established contact with Gloeckner in the mid-30s LC, and for a time New Hearthglen was inducted into the so-called Kingdom of the Light. However, after retaliatory strikes by Alliance forces, the Truthful withdrew from the region, taking with them new converts and leaving the New Hearthglen Onslaught to lick the wounds the Truthful's aggression in the region had inflicted. Sensing weakness in the typically staunch anti-Raven hierarchy of New Hearthglen, Triana Brandt of the Raven Conclave approached New Hearthglen in 36 LC, offering to reintegrate the New Hearthglen Onslaught into the whole. Lacking the resources to refuse, Gloeckner accepted the offer. Brandt quickly instigated a purge of the clergy and leadership affiliated with the Truthful movement, with Gloeckner being spared merely due to his importance in securing the men's loyalty. It would be some months before reinforcements from Onslaught Harbor would arrive, however, leaving the culled garrison dangerously thin. Taking advantage of the Onslaught's diminished numbers, a guild of priests infiltrated the city and freed several dissenters from Brandt's purge. Now fully reintegrated into the Onslaught, New Hearthglen stands as its temporary capital. Gloeckner is still technically in command of the forces stationed there, but Onslaught Commander Dieter Falke of Onslaught Harbor, who with Brandt's blessing has assumed command of the entirety of the Onslaught, is operating out of the city as well, making Gloeckner a figurehead at best.Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Dragonblight Locations Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Strongarm's Onslaught